


What in the name of Merlin?!

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothes, Enemy's, Gryffindor Dean, Kind of Drarry inspired, M/M, Magic, Rutting, Slytherin Cas, Tattoo'd Cas, Wall sexin', explicit - Freeform, hate/love, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was a Gryffindor. Head boy, best beater in centuries. Well renowned ladies’ man – thank you very much. Not to mention that time him and Sammy kicked Lucifer’s ass.</p><p>So that thing is, he had no fucking idea what he was doing here. </p><p>Here being behind a stair well - secret alcove at the back of one of the knight picture on the third floor – lips locked with a guy and his hand wrapped firmly about a very green. Very Slytherin tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What in the name of Merlin?!

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> This was for a prompt on my tumblr asking for a Harry Potter AU so enjoy!
> 
> Thank you Zara for betaing

 

 

  
What in the name of Merlin?!

 

Dean Winchester was a _Gryffindor_. Head boy, best beater in centuries. Well renowned ladies man–thank you very much. Not to mention that time he and Sammy kicked Lucifers ass.

So the thing is, he had no fucking idea what he was doing _here._

Here being behind a stair well - secret alcove at the back of one of the knight pictures on the third floor–lips locked with a guy and his hand wrapped firmly about a very _green,_ very _Slytherin_ tie.

He pulled back, lips tingling and panting slightly. Staring, slightly wide eyed, into the dilated azure gaze of the other boy. Groaning slightly as he took in the sharp, dark stubble features of one Castiel Novak. Mussed black locks still tangled in Deans fingers, full pink lips swollen and spit slicked from feverish kisses. Hissing lightly, he shivered when long fingers wrapped about his hips and tugged him closer, sharp hips rocking into his, grinding hard cocks together through their robes, dragging a moan from the pair.

This guy was his fucking _enemy._ They’d been at each others throats five minutes ago, Dean trying to break through that frustratingly calm, know-it-all exterior while Cas–wait, no, damn it, Cas _tiel_ –just stood there and monotonously ripped apart Deans self worth. They’d been snarking and arguing. Only a few inches of space between them and then their lips had met, hard and fast. All teeth and tongue and scrabbling to pull the other closer and that was the worst part! Dean couldn’t even blame Cas–fuck– _tiel_ because he had been at least 45% onboard.

Merlin above, though the guy was fucking hot. Y’know, for a snake.

He groaned a little, hungrily devouring the image of Cas’ shirt falling to the floor, revealing smooth expanses of pale skin, all sharp angles and strong muscle. A snake tattoo– _oh god–_ winding up his right side, tail starting at one of those fucking delicious hipbones, curling up his waist, the mouth open, teasing around his nipple.

Dean swallowed, licking his lips as Cas’ hot mouth worked down his chest, licking and sucking and teasing until Cas was moaning and gasping in surprise as the other man worked on marking a hickey into the bottom of his jaw.

He lost it when Cas cupped his cock through his trousers. Throwing off his own robe and unbuttoning his jeans, he slammed Cas into the concrete wall, grinding their hips together until they both whimpered and gasped, crashing their mouths together once more with a low growl.

"Fucking hell, Cas."

" _Dean._ " He licked his lips and slid his hands down, grabbing _those hipbones,_ thumbs smoothing over the flesh as he dipped down, taking a perky nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and suckling at it until Cas bucked up, arched and cried out against him.

Pleasure tingled up his spine as Cas rocked up, fucking their hips together, wet gasps echoing in the small space.

"Merlin, Cas. Fuck. "

"Eloquent, Dean."

"Shut up, bloody Slytherin."

They growled at each other, nails biting into his shoulder as he slammed their mouths together, Deans back hitting a wall with a gasp as Cas rutted against him, biting his shoulder hard.

The possessive snarl from the Slytherin had him going taut, arching up with a muffled (thanks to the hard kisses that followed) cry, cumming, cock twitching in his pants. Cheeks flushing as he gasped. Cas thrust against him two more times before going stiff. The Gryffindor stared wide eyed at the other man as big baby blues went wide, cheeks flushing. Swollen lips falling apart in a startled ‘o’ moaning Deans name and causing him to shiver again in delight.

They were silent for a few moments, just panting hard into each others space, seizing each other up warily for a moment.

Surprisingly, it was Cas that broke the silence, offering a shy, quiet smile, blue eyes glazed over still.

"Perhaps you are not so bad… For a Gryffindor."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes and straightening. Amusement and some odd fondness or some shit, uncurling in his chest. Grabbing Cas’ shirt from the floor and tucking him into it, dressing himself and tugging his wand free, murmuring a simple cleaning spell before throwing an arm about the shorter man.

"Yeah, Cas, you ain't so bad yourself."

 


End file.
